Dating Show: One Piece Edition
by EmpressKira
Summary: Zoro is invited to go on a reality dating show with his idol, Luffy. Six men, six women, eliminations, drama, foul play, and interesting challenges come into play, oh for fksake who am I kidding! This is reality TV! Zoro's POV. Rated T for language.
1. Episode 1: Want A Chance with your Idol?

_**A/N: HELLO MY LOVELIES!**_

 _ **IT IS I! With some new found vigor I have typed a story up for you! And to make it all better I am literately working on the last chapter!**_

 _ **YAHOO!**_

 _ **Let me know what you all beauties think!**_

 _ ***blows kisses***_

 _ **RATED T for mostly everyone's vulgar language! ^.^**_

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Dating Show: One Piece Edition**

 **Episode 1: Want A Chance with your Idol?**

* * *

"Stupid fucking printer."

I'm Zoro Roronoa, age twenty-four, and a single man who hasn't dated since I was sixteen. I work with an advertising company for the ever popular Thousand Sunny Corporation. They do many things, but the only one I had a main interest in was advertising, so here I am. My boss is a woman named Robin Nico who happens to be dating the main boss of Thousand Sunny, Cutty Flam, or a.k.a. Franky. There is another main boss and his name is Iceburg, they came together from two different small companies and made one big company. They own half of Grand Line, I do believe if I am not mistaken.

"Yelling at the damn thing is not going to make it go faster." My eyebrow twitched in irritation as I glanced back to a co-worker of mine.

"Shut it, curly-brow." I grumbled and picked up my finished copies. "I'm trying to hurry up so I can get off work."

"Watch that damn idol of yours?" I glared into his showing blue eye and growled at him.

"What's wrong with liking a certain actor? Huh?"

"You send damn stuff, not ever getting something in return."

"You do, too, to those damn snobby bitches on _"Model Me"_ almost every day!" I stated up to him. He glared back with gritted teeth.

"Yeah, but they're women! Very beautiful women!" I merely rolled my eyes and hurried over to my desk to put the printed papers into a folder. The folder soon found its way to a little shelf of finished papers and I grabbed my bag to leave. I made a beeline to the elevator and pushed the button to go down.

"Oh, Mr. Roronoa." A woman's voice hit me and I glanced over as I was waiting for the elevator to reach the twenty-second floor.

"Yes, Ms. Nico?" I asked out as nice as I could.

"I just wanted to tell you something." The elevator opened and I stepped in, but she just stood in front of it. As it began to close she smiled to me, "Have a nice vacation." Her body was hidden by the two metal doors before feeling the floor jerk.

" _Vacation_?" I asked out in confusion but shook it off as I would just call her when I get home.

The elevator stopped on the first floor and the doors opened up. I quickly maneuvered my way out of it and through the slightly busy lobby. My feet moved quickly to the bus stop as I moved my sleeve to look at the time as the bus pulled up. The timing was still good; I could make it in time to begin a dinner in the microwave before it starts. I hopped up the steps with my head nodding at Yasopp, the bus driver. He gave me a short greeting back before I went to the back of the bus by the second set of doors. My butt found the seat at the same time the bus began to roll away from the stop.

The ride to my apartment building was smooth sailing as I made it home fifteens after getting on in the first place. I exited with a nod towards the front and began moving my way to my apartment building. The unique thing about these apartments is that you get a floor to yourself, which my building is one bedroom, one bath, a small living room, and small kitchen. I had enough for a house of my own, but I didn't feel like buying one at the moment, so I have been saving up.

My feet moved up the steps to the second floor and I pulled out my key. I fit it in the keyhole and started to unlock the door and entering through it. When I closed it behind me, I tossed my bag and keys on a little table by the door as I made my way to the kitchen, while kicking off my shoes, to start dinner. Before my hand could pull open the freezer door, my phone rang. Since my cellphone was not delivered to me yet, I had to rely on the house phone. Well, if the damn shitty bastard didn't drop it 'accidently' in my coffee, then we wouldn't have this problem.

I picked up the phone as it was not a cordless phone. "Hello?"

" _Is this Zoro Roronoa?"_ A woman asked over the phone and I felt my eyebrow raise, wondering who it was.

"Yes, this is him." I mentioned and she hummed in confirmation.

" _Good! I was wondering if I could ask you some questions regarding yourself."_

"Okay?"

" _Are you gay or bisexual in anyway?"_ Shock went through me as I felt my mouth gape open. _"Do not worry, I will not judge and this is so I know if I need to ask the next question or not."_

"Um, okay, yeah I am bisexual, why?"

" _Would you ever consider going on a dating show?"_

"I guess, yeah, why?"

" _You have been nominated by Luffy Monkey himself to be on his new dating show called '_ One Piece' _to have the chance of dating him."_ My mind was completely blown when she stated that and I felt my heart race. My fucking idol wants _me_ on _his_ dating show.

"A dating show with Lu-Luffy?" The question sounded more like **'are you fucking serious?'**

" _Yes, we have already contacted your boss at your company to notify her that you were nominated and may miss work."_

So that's why she said that.

" _Do you accept this offer?"_

".. Yeah, I mean, of course! Yes, I do!" The excitement was evident in my voice, making the woman chuckle lightly.

" _Well, that is perfect."_ She hung up and there was a knock at the door.

I hung up the phone and moved to the door quickly. My feet almost crashed into the little table since my socks made me slide. I straightened up before twisting knob to open up the door to see a red haired woman who was smiling.

"I am Nami Kaju, the woman who was just on the phone with you." A hand was in front of me and I graciously took it.

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"Zoro, I would like for you to pack your bags now so we can head out to Foosha City." She mentioned as our hands pulled apart.

"Foosha City?!" The shock was apparent in my voice, but I nodded nonetheless. "Um, right, I will go do that."

"I shall help you." She smiled sweetly at me and I nodded before leading the way. I noticed cameramen around her and they followed her as well. "You don't mind them, do you?"

"I am going to be around them soon, so I might as well try to get used to it." A shrug rolled through my shoulders as we soon made it to my bedroom.

"Ah, that is true! So here we go! Let's begin to pack your bag!"

The next hour consisted of me putting needed clothes into my large travel bag, plus a small bag for bathroom essentials. A towel was said to be provided at the "house" I am staying at, so I did not pack one; especially since we get our own towel, which will be in a certain color. Now we were outside of my locked up apartment about to get in the limousine. My bags were taken by the driver and set in the trunk of the vehicle. As soon as I got in with one camera guy, I knew they were going to ask me something.

"Alright then, Zoro, with only using one word—describe Luffy in your prospective?" The question seemed simple enough, but I had a bunch of things I could describe him with in my prospective.

"Friendly."

"Thank you." He pulled the camera away from himself as the red light turned off.

"It's going to be a few hours, might as well catch some sleep if you like." I shifted in my dress shirt and pants I wore for work.

"I can do that." I stated and relaxed back my head with arms crossed to catch some sleep.


	2. Episode 2: Twelve People, One House

_**A/N:: HELLO~~!**_

 _ **Here is the new chappie! One a day! Maybe two, depends on how I feel! :)**_

 _ **Love you all!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 **Dating Show: One Piece Edition**

 **Episode 2: Twelve People, One House**

* * *

"Welcome to the house you will be staying at!" I stepped out with Nami to gaze up at the massive house that was most likely a mansion. They let me gawk for a few seconds before my bags were presented to me. I grasped them and started walking up the steps to the door, opening it up with my free hand.

"You are the first to arrive here." Nami informed me and pointed to the stairs. "You may go pick a bed upstairs on the left." A smile was on her as I nodded to her and began up the stairs with one of the cameramen following right behind me.

My mind was blown when I reached the top and turned to see multiple doors. I began walking down the hall with eyes glancing into each room, examining each of them. One of the rooms was smaller than the rest and had more fall seasoned colors, so I chose that one. I set my stuff on the bed and decided to not unpack at the moment and left to view the bathroom with a boy symbol on it. There were two bathrooms, each were a large size with two sinks, a bath tub, and a shower (of course a toilet too) on an all marble floor.

I walked out, cameraman still following, with an amused and amazed look on my face. As I left, I saw a man come up on the left staircase and a woman on the right staircase. Pale brown hair was curling off the man's head as a tattoo of a hook was under one of his matching pale brown eyes that notice me and soon he gave off a grin at me while approaching.

"Hey, I'm Shuraiya Bascud." He set a bag down to extend his hand out. I grinned back at him before grasping his hand.

"I'm Zoro Roronoa." We shook before releasing our hands.

"So you picked a room?" He asked out and I began to nod.

"Yeah, it's the one with the closed door." I pointed a thumb over my shoulder and the cameraman moved around to the side. "I'm heading down." I mentioned and he nodded as he began heading towards the rooms.

"See ya down there in a bit!" He stated and the cameraman began to follow him down the hall. The door downstairs had opened again, so I made my way to the stairs. When I glanced down, I saw another woman who seemed to be a little odd with pink hair and all. Though, I couldn't say anything with my natural green hair.

"Go ahead and pick a room on the right side upstairs, Perona." Nami mentioned to the young woman who seemed to be wearing those 'Lolita' clothing. She gave me a smile as she headed for the staircase on the right with a rolling suitcase behind her. "Ah, Zoro, you can go into the sitting area, drinks are provided." She motioned to an archway and I nodded towards her before going into the room. "Ah, welcome!"

I did not look back to see who else there was, I was just going to wait as they will all soon be collecting in the sitting area. Some light music was playing out of speakers set up in the room and I grasped a drink out of a bucket of ice. A nice cool Dr. Pepper would satisfy me for now. I sat down on a single chair with a finger pulling the tab on the soda back.

"Hey!" Shuraiya entered through with a hand up before grasping a drink. "Another guy by Usopp Sniper is here now along with another guy who showed up on my way down." He mentioned while grabbing at the Pepsi tab to open it up. He sat in a chair as well since there was only two and the rest of the living room set was of a large couch and a loveseat.

"Huluhuluhulu, good afternoon boys!" The pink haired woman came in with another woman as she had long blue hair in a ponytail.

"Ah, g-good afternoon!" She bowed before joining the other female to the couch, not getting a drink.

"Ah, I hope there's beer!" A man stated out with hands resting behind his blazing red hair.

"Nah, there isn't." I told him as I had already looked.

"Damn." The guy grunted before grabbing a Dr. Pepper.

"Ah! I'm Vivi!" I looked over to realize Shuraiya asked them for their names.

"I'm Perona." The pink haired woman stated out with her odd laugh.

"I'm Shuraiya and this is Zoro." I nodded to them with a drink to my soda. When I pulled it away a hand was in front of me.

"Kidd." I shook his hand before he shook the other guy's hand before sitting on the love seat.

"Hey guys! I'm Usopp!" The boy Shuraiya mentioned earlier came in with a grin as I noticed that he had a long looking nose for someone. Medium brown, curly hair was stuck under a green bandana, which had triangles on it, imprisoning it from moving.

We all stated our names up again with a slight nod at him. In the next thirty minutes, people kept coming in. Four more women came in by the names of Kaya, Alvida, Bonney, and Shirahoshi. Then two more men came in by the names of Law and Kohza. It was six girls and six boys in the living room and we were all discussing about the house we are in now.

"Welcome!" Nami stood in an opening and we all looked to her. "Since everyone is now here, how about we meet the man you have all came to see?" She asked out and some people muttered about how they were either excited or that it was about time. I stayed silent as I looked to the doorway as I seen movement from it. "Here is Luffy Monkey." He came out from the side of the doorway and grinned at us all.

"Ah! It's nice to see you all!" He stated up with a grin as he was soon next to Nami.

"For this show of ' _One Piece,_ ' I will be your hostess, Nami Kaju." A smile was on her face and I noticed the cameras all in different spots. My heartthrob of an idol was standing there with a goofy grin on his face. "You all will be going through some challenges to win over this actor right here." She presented the man with a hand waving towards him and that smile he held made him as adorable as always. "A challenge is already set and you must go through with it as one of you will be going home at the elimination tonight."

Shock went through me at the fast pace they were going for this show as they were now going to eliminate someone already.

"In your rooms, a certain outfit has been picked out for you. Your challenge is to simply put whatever is there on, which Luffy has written each of you a notecard for your so called outfits." The simple request rolled off her tongue as her lips soon quirked up. Seemed like she was implying more was to come. "Though, you must also use the marker provided to write about yourself on your skin."

"Good luck!" Luffy stated up in a chirp and the woman smiled.

"You have thirty minutes, starting now!" She stated and I noticed how everyone got up, the girls ushering up the stairs faster. The guys were a bit slower in pace, but still lightly rushed our steps.

When reaching the top, we saw our names on the doors and soon went to our own rooms. The door shut behind me and I gazed to the dresser provided to see a bag on it with a marker next to it and a notecard. I went over to it and read the card:

 _ **Zoro,**_

 _ **You might not know this, but I love Katy Perry! Not only just her style and voice but I love her songs too!**_

 _ **So your challenge is to be my little Peacock~!**_

 _ **Give it your best!**_

 _ **Luffy**_

 _Peacock?!_

The notecard found the wooden dresser as I grabbed the bag. I moved my luggage off the bed and dumped the bags contents onto the mattress.

 _Oh no…_

A speedo with feathers hanging off the back of it was lying there on the bed; luckily a shirt was with it. When I heard faint shout of being twenty minutes left, I began to throw off my clothes. It didn't matter if I had to go down there **naked** ; I am not ruining my chance!

… Well… Maybe not naked, but _still_.

The speedo fit nicely and the white shirt was like a vest and I left it open as I pulled the marker lid off hurriedly when a shout of ten minutes left came out of someone's mouth, most likely Nami's. I stood there for a second trying to think of some things about myself. Oh, let's go with:

 _Athletic, short-tempered, natural, kendo, pride, calm, and dignity._

Shit! I can't think of anything else about myself. I really don't look at my being on the inside. It was a good thing I separated the words in random places and the right way to read it.

A shout of two minutes was called out and then stated that a robe is provided to cover you until you get downstairs to show off. I looked to see said robe hanging on a hanger on the door. It's a fleece green robe and I slipped it on to realize I looked like I had a big ass. I shrugged it off and exited the door to see some of the other guys headed to the stairs or down them. Shuraiya did a nervous smile at me as his door was across from mine and he just exited his room. We walked down the steps in silence and were led out in an open room where we could stand on one side where the males stand and the other side is the women's side. Everyone arrived in robes and some looked like they wore something lightly bulging in random places.

"Alright, let's start with the first people on each side. Please step in the middle and remove your robe." A nervous sigh left me as I was not first, but I was third. They took off their robes and I noticed how Perona was in a candy themed outfit, a skirt and belly shirt. Law wore a white, open button up shirt with a pair of black briefs on him with a stethoscope resting on his neck. The robes landed on the ground and I noticed the writing on them. The themes for them were after-work doctor for Law and candy land for Perona.

"Can you explain your words?" Luffy stared with a smile after Nami asked the question.

I paid no heed to their words or the explanations. Some of them were odd anyways, but I don't know, mine could be weird too. They were asked to step back to their spots, leaving the robes to be picked up by a crew guy. The next two people centered themselves and held onto their robes.

"Please remove." Nami stated and they did.

Their outfits were not that bad at all, I thought how lucky Shuraiya was as his was way more decent than mine. He wore swim trunks and some funky float around him that had ducks on it. The woman was a bit revealing on her, but Alvida looked like she purposely let her breasts pop out more in the fluffy top she wore. The outfit theme is cute swim day and angel. Their words were explained and they were told to step back to their spots.

"The next two may come to the middle now." Shuraiya returned beside me and I stepped to the middle with Vivi. "Please, your robes." Nami stated with a smile that lightly quirked every time she said that we needed to drop our robes. My hands pulled mine off and I saw people get big eyes at me as the robe found the ground. "Ah, the theme is peacock and Egyptian princess." I glanced next to me to see a thigh-length skirt on Vivi with a white clothed shirt being held up by a gold band. Wide eyes stared at me from her and pink went to her cheeks. "Please tell me about your words."

Vivi began to explain hers with a finger touching each of them. Then Nami glanced to me with the same question. The chocolate brown eyes of Luffy didn't go unnoticed as he examined me in my outfit he picked out.

"I'm an athletic person, my hair is naturally green, I love kendo, I have pride and dignity in myself, and I can be a little short-tempered, but most of the time I am calm." The simple explanation was all they needed and we were told to return to our spots.

My nerves still shot through me for the rest of the event.

* * *

"When I call your name, please step forward."

It is now time for elimination, and it was being held outside. I found out mine wasn't the only revealing one, but it didn't matter. If Luffy wanted me to wear it, I would wear it. The only thing going on with me now is that my heart is pounding from the intimidation in the room. I have no clue on who is going home, it makes me nervous.

"Perona, Alvida, Law, and Zoro." My name being called made my heart pound even more in my t-shirt. We stood in a line before Luffy and Nami. "You have been asked to step forward because you were Luffy's favorites." Relief went through me as that was a very good sign. "Now, Luffy who is the winner?"

"The winner is…" He grinned up and his eyes landed on me. "Zoro! I was glad he was daring enough to put it on!" The shocking sensation felt good going through me as he stated that.

"Since Zoro is the winner for this round, he gets to have extra time with Luffy. Of course, Luffy will decide when that is though." A smile left me as I felt so much relief. "You all are safe and may go into the house." We all wished Luffy a goodnight before heading in.

"Oh, lucky man you are." Law stated as we all reached the sitting area.

"I'm glad he liked my outfit! I usually don't wear stuff like that!" Perona commented out loud and Alvida let out a ridiculous laugh.

"Of course he liked mine, I am beautiful after all!" I thought it to be funny since a cameraman followed us in.

"Yeah, but Zoro got winner so that means he is more _'beautiful'_ than you are." Perona poked and prodded to her advantage and Alvida glared to me.

"You were lucky." Her nose went into the air as she seemed like she had already decided she was going to win.

"Okay, sure." Those words made her fume more, but I don't care.

I won the first challenge and am being rewarded with more time with Luffy!


	3. Episode 3: House Drama and Dates

_**A/N: Another update because I am FINISHED!**_

 _ **Yes! The last chapter is typed up, but I will separate the updates a little just so you can anticipate a little! I'm being nice though! Maybe another two tomorrow?! Who knows! ^o^**_

 _ **Here is a chappie!**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Dating Show: One Piece Edition**

 **Episode 3: House Drama and Dates**

* * *

"So, here I am in this stupid room where you talk about things going on with yourself or in the house." My eyes lay on the camera before me as I sat in a chair that was oddly colored. A rough sigh left me as I crossed my arms and leaned back. "Today, though you probably already know, some of us will get to go on a little date with Luffy; the rest of us who didn't today will tomorrow. This is supposed to be a one-on-one with each other so we can get more acquainted." I spoke out and gave a glance to the door before the camera lens. "Since Shirahoshi went home last night, we have all been a little edgy, I think so anyways."

A rapping knock was on the door and a voice of hurry up from someone resounded.

"Shut the fuck up, woman! Go away! You were already in here five minutes ago!" A grouchy noise was made before thumping steps away. "I don't know if you have noticed, but Alvida fucking hates me! I can deal with it, but god- _fucking_ -damn! She could at least leave me alone; I didn't do anything to her!" A growl left me as I had a glare at the door before I faced the camera. "Well, I guess I should go get ready since my date is here shortly. I just wanted to try this thing out, though I don't think I will be in here much, _hopefully_ anyways." I began to stand up and before I headed out I leaned to the camera. "Also, since I have a feeling he's watching this, shut it, curly brow!" I stood up all the way and left the room and began heading for my room.

The door of the room slammed shortly and I rolled my eyes. I scratched my head lightly as I entered my door and shut it behind me. I already took a shower this morning, but decided to put my pajama pants back on and a tank top so the women on the other side of the house don't complain. I could already see it happening, so I didn't dare try to test it out. The dresser in my room was filled up last night since it wasn't that late at night and I needed to anyways because I plan to stay here a while. The elimination woke us all up to realize this isn't no play date, this is the real thing. Of course, I really already knew that, I have been anticipating it all to make it to the end.

My hands tugged my shirt a bit more down and looked to the clock before deciding to go downstairs to see if Shuraiya was down there since his date wasn't until after mine. I have been getting acquainted with him more, along with Kohza as well. The two are very interesting, but not as abnormal as the other guys. Usopp acts like a brave guy before cowering lightly away, but he seems like the type of person to be a real good friend of yours. Law is a bit morbid, in my opinion anyways, so I try to stay away from him. He's not bad or anything, but he _is_ a surgeon so I wouldn't put it past me that he can kill me in ways that no one would know how I died. Kidd is an alright guy, but he is very short tempered and is very cocky about himself, not to mention he wants alcohol all the time. I know I love alcohol, but damn!

Now, with the women part of the house, I try not to associate with them; though if I had to pick some of them that I, per say, like then it would have to be Perona, Kaya and Vivi. They all hang around each other and come associate themselves with me, so far anyways. Nothing about them really sets me off besides the fact that Perona can be a bit foreboding at times. She acts like she could make someone fall to their knees and say something so negative about themselves. I do not want to test the theory so I don't try to get on her bad side. Vivi and Kaya are two shy girls who stay out of trouble, which is fantastic. Now, we all know Alvida hates me and I do not like her, end of story. Bonney, well, she kind of just eats whatever is in front of her, but she is an okay person to talk to; _just don't touch her food_.

"Dude, I'm starving." An arm rested against my shoulder as a groan left the man again.

"There is a kitchen stocked with food, Kohza." A grin appeared on him before he broke away from me to enter through the archway of the kitchen.

"Hey, man!" A Dr. Pepper met my hand and I nodded towards Shuraiya as he just closed the fridge.

"I saw Alvida hounding down the 'Personal Room' up there and heard you shout back. She really hates you, huh?" He mentioned before taking a sip of his drink. My soda can was popped open and I shrugged my shoulder with a grunt.

"I don't fucking know why."

"She's jealous of you." We all turned to see Perona, who was followed by Vivi since Kaya was on a date with Luffy right now. "You won the first round and you are automatically in her way as top enemy. Though, if anyone who wins the next round wins, she will probably hate them too."

"What a bitch move." Kidd appeared while in his swim trunks and then suddenly Law appeared next to him.

"The pool is quite enjoyable if I do say so myself." The dark haired male said, totally off subject and we all got the message, so I drank my soda.

"Is it? I wouldn't doubt it since it is hot here in Foosha City." Kohza commented and suddenly the so called bitch we mentioned seconds ago morphed into the room.

"Oh god, put a shirt on, you pale ass!" Alvida shouted up with a hand up to block his chest from her vision and then her other hand went to shield her eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with being pale, you bitch!" Kidd fought back in a hostile manner as he gripped his towel.

"Before he puts on a shirt, you need to dress into something more appropriate." Perona spoke out with a look of disgust to her revealing outfit.

"I'm covered!"

"Barely!"

"Ah! I'm back!" Kaya appeared into the kitchen and made her way to Vivi.

"Tell me about it!" They both giggled before trailing out of the room. "Come on, Perona!" They stated up and pink hair was flicked back behind her shoulder.

"I'm coming." A look of obvious disruption was on her face as she gave a grimace at Alvida before leaving. The woman merely stared back with her own look of demise.

"Zoro!" Arms went around one of mine and I peered down to brown eyes. "Come on! Come on!"

"Ah! Let's go!" A grin left me as Luffy began dragging me away from the stuffy kitchen which I laid my drink on the counter. "Where are we going?" I asked out as we stepped outside and he gazed up at me with a grin.

"What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do, because I am not picky at all." A grin stretched across him more with a sparkle to his eyes as he tugged me away from the Mercedes waiting for us to get in.

"Let's go for a walk then!"

"Sounds great!" My smile and agreement caused a huge cheer to come from him.

"Luffy?" Nami asked out as she was in the passenger seat. A cameraman was standing outside of the car, lightly following us.

"We are walking!" He waved to her before beginning to drag me off in a run.

"Whoa!"

"Luffy!" Nami yelled out and I felt his hand grasp mine tightly as we ran off. The cameraman had a wireless camera and began to come after us when Nami shouted for him to. A laugh of pure excitement left Luffy as he was enjoying this. I kept up with him, holding a smile on my face as we made it to an area of a lot of people.

"Wow! You are not even out of breath!" A toothy grin showed at me as he seemed amazed at the fact before our feet moved to carry us farther away into the shopping district area of Foosha City.

"I have to be fit to keep up with kendo, plus it's a hobby really." He seemed impressed and I noticed how his hand held mine securely. The heat I felt traveled to my cheeks lightly and I forced it to go away, but it was a bit hard to do. People seen us walking by and began to either admired at Luffy or glared at me only because I was with Luffy. I didn't let people see that I was bothered by it, because—frankly, I wasn't bothered by it at all. If they wanted to act that way, let them, but I wasn't going to complain. He sparked up a conversation and I joined in as he asked questions about my life and being.

As our date moved on, so did the scenery. Our shoes had been taken off as we walked along the beach where people ran around and played in the water. Something had strict him suddenly as he stopped to look up at me.

"Zoro, can I ask something a bit more personal?" He asked out with curious eyes and his other hand dropped his sandals before making my hand release mine to grab it. The heat tried to peak up to my cheeks again and I cleared my throat lightly.

"Go ahead."

"Is this the first time you have been on a date?" The heat exploded across my cheeks and I couldn't hold it back.

"Wh-what?" Embarrassment filled me as I began to pull back in a shy manner. It was true that I have not been on a date, even though I had a 'girlfriend' when I was sixteen; it wasn't even worth my time back then. He pulled me to him and I looked towards the ocean.

"Aww, Zoro! That is so cute!"

"I-it's not cute!"

"Don't worry; I will make this the best date ever!" A grin was on him before he began running towards the ocean. "Come on!" He shouted before I moved to him with a light jog to him. A big wave came from him as he splashed water onto me and I returned it by kicking the water. He wiped the water away before jumping onto me before tripping me to where we both fell backwards into the ocean with me going under. A laugh was leaving him when I resurfaced from the water and I began to splash water onto his face. The complaint he voiced out made me snort before I continued to splash him as he held me down before returning the splashes.

"Luffy!"

"Ah! It's Nami!" Luffy shouted up as he ducked into the ocean and I gazed back at the woman as she seemed a bit irritated, but was calming.

"I hate when you run off like that, Luffy!"

"Zoro is with me!"

" _Luffy_!" Nami gave off a warning in her voice and I waved a hand towards the celebrity.

"Come on, Luffy. Let's go, you still got the others too." I stated as I shifted to stand up and shake my head of the water dripping.

"Okay." A pout appeared before moving to the beach with a shake to his head as well. I grasped both of our shoes and held his out to him. The cameraman moved around us to get a good view of us before viewing towards Nami.

"You guys are going to get the limo all wet." She grimaced before walking by us and soon Luffy grabbed my hand after he took his shoes from me.

"Come on, Zoro!" I was dragged behind him to the limo that was parked along the road. A chipper conversation came from Luffy as I just smiled at him, listening to his words on the whole ride back.

After we returned to the house, I was led in by Luffy before we stopped in the foyer.

"Zoro have fun?"

"Did Luffy have fun?"

"Of course I did!" He stated up with a grin and I smiled to him with a hand moving through his soaked hair.

"Then I had fun as well." A giggle came from him as he had hands to his mouth to cover it. "I hope you are going to change before going on your next date. You don't need to catch a cold."

"Don't worry," I looked to a smirking Nami as she came in clicking her heels on the marble. "We always bring different outfits for Luffy because he always seems to do something." She held a bag to the male with a point to the downstairs bathroom. "Go change."

"Hai~! See ya later, Zoro!" He stormed off and I chuckled at his antics before nodding to Nami while going to the stairs. I looked up to see Kohza gaze to me at the same time before he snorted.

"Why are you soaked?"

"Luffy decided he was going to take me to the ocean." I stated to him with a tug to my shirt and was heading for my room. "Anyone in the shower?"

"I think Law is."

"Ah, never mind… I'll just shower in the morning." A chuckle left him before hearing the star come running out calling for Shuraiya. Come to find out he was in the kitchen and shouted he was coming. Luffy, was of course, impatient and went in after him. A laugh left Kohza and me before I waved back to him while heading to my room to dry off.


	4. Episode 4: Arcade Night?

_**A/N:: Our update for today! I shall be handing out two chappies as well today! So here in a little bit I promise to put another one up!**_

 _ **Enjoy my lovelies!**_

 _ **~3~**_

* * *

 **Dating Show: One Piece Edition**

 **Episode 4: Arcade Night?**

* * *

A gulp was in my throat as I knew I would be in the bottom four this time. The challenge was of cooking and I am no cook which is something Luffy likes. I made something good and he said he liked it, but after I saw what some of the other's made… mine sounded like a piece of shit. Not to mention, we had to obviously answer questions about certain meals that I knew were his favorite, but didn't know anything about.

To make this night any better, it is a double elimination.

"Alvida and Kohza… you are also safe." A hand patted my shoulder as the man stepped down and walked towards the house. My heart dropped it seems when I was right on being in the bottom four. "Please step forward." Usopp, Vivi, Bonney and I all stepped down in front of Nami as she was alone for this elimination. "You all know that two of you are staying and two of you are going home." A light pause filled the air and I kept my tense stature as I felt anxiety of leaving. "The elimination is not only from the challenge, but also your date with Luffy." She told us before letting out a stifled breath with eyes closed. "Vivi and Zoro," that was it, my heart sunk as my name was mentioned, "you two… are safe."

 _What?_

"Oh my gosh!" A high pitch whisper left the blue haired girl as she was in near tears. Pale arms went around my neck as she was cheering for both of us. She pulled away from my shock form before dragging me off to the house. When we entered the doors, people looked to us with sad, anxious looks. "We're staying!" Vivi yipped up before going to hug Kaya and I felt hands patting me.

"We knew you were staying man." Shuraiya told me whilst Kohza grinned at me with a challenging look, but was friendly. We left the room knowing that the two eliminated most likely was sulking from losing and didn't want to rub it in. As we filed out, the door opened to show Usopp as he held a smile on his face and Bonney with a frown.

"Congratulations, man!" He appeared next to me with a laugh and I was surprised. "I got eliminated because Luffy wanted to be best friends instead of dating!" It clicked for understanding and I put my arm over his shoulder, just this once, for a half hug and he returned it.

"Sounds just as good, huh?"

"Yeah! Luffy is just so awesome to be around! I guess I will see you later! Good luck!" A bounce was in his step as he maneuvered up the stairs with smiles. I noticed the camera man and immediately rolled my eyes before moving to my room to go to sleep. The man moved behind me and I hoped he was going to go film Usopp, but he followed me to my room. I turned with a scowl before closing the door in his face knowing he did it on purpose.

* * *

"Look, get off my back, bitch!" Kidd shouted up from across the pool as he was about to go off the little diving board on the deep end. Alvida decided she needed to inform him that he was a pale ass once again.

" _Again_?" Kohza asked out in the chair next to me before I took a sip from my soda. The cameramen were all over the argument except one who moved to look at our little group.

"Leave it be." Perona waved a hand out as she lounged in a small frilled bikini.

"I wish they would shut up." Law had pinched the bridge of his nose as he was trying to read a medical book.

A screech came from Alvida as we watched as Kidd did a cannonball into the water and got a fully clothed woman soaked to the bone. "You asshole!" I could imagine the beeps on the show when other's watch it.

"Kiss it, bitch!" Kidd shouted as he began swimming backwards into the middle more.

"You Neanderthal!" A huff came from the woman as she turned to go inside and most likely change. Laughter came from a victorious Kidd as he was still swimming backwards before standing on the shallow end.

"At least that's over with…" Kohza stated and Law grunted softly with confirmation of peace. When I noticed the bitch come back in the room with half of what she was wearing, I sighed.

"This doesn't look good."

"And I'm the pale ass?! Fuck! Look at you! You're transparent!" Kidd started out towards Alvida in a one piece bathing suit that should have just been made into two pieces.

"My skin is cream colored!"

"Snow bitch!"

"Ice dick!" A harsh glare came from the man as he crossed his arms.

"That is large ice dick to you."

"Gross! You are so immature!" My eyes rolled as I put my hands behind my head with a snort.

"Says the woman who is fighting back." I muttered, but obviously too loud because I felt eyes borrow into me.

"What was that you piece of moss?!"

"Look, bitch, just shut the fuck up. No one fuckin' cares you have large breasts or a thin body or nice ass, if you call it that anyways." A nerve had to have popped as the group I was with all snorted or giggled. "This whole dating show is not for you to flaunt what you have to everyone. You are supposed to be here for Luffy, not promoting your body to the cameramen every minute of the damn day."

"I'm flaunting my body to Luffy."

"I doubt that because Luffy-ya is more interested in personality than looks." Law inquired though he was still peering down at his book.

"No one can resist my looks!"

"Yeah, that's because you are one ugly ass bitch!" Kidd piped up before kicking his legs to get water all over her body.

"Y-You—!"

"Zoro~!" My name being called surprised me slightly as Luffy was not supposed to be here today. The celebrity peeked into the room with a grin on his face. "Ah! Law! Kidd! You are here too! Everyone is!"

"Yes, Luffy?" I stated out for us all and he looked around to see all the cameramen and put his finger up.

"I'm stealing Zoro, Law, and Kidd!" The grin spread across his face stayed and I merely got up along with Law; Kidd swam to the edge to get out.

"Nami will get mad, Luffy-ya." Law stated as we all followed the male out of the room with a confused atmosphere.

"I know!" A smirk pursed along my lips at the thought of Alvida being mad that she wasn't called by Luffy. "Go get dressed, Kidd! We are going to go out!"

* * *

"…"

Law and I were silent as we watched as Kidd and Luffy began a tournament on the air hockey table. The young celebrity decided that we needed to have some fun since he wanted to spend time with us; that was the only reason. It was odd that he didn't invite any of the other guys, but I am not complaining since yesterday he spent the day with Alvida since she won the challenge; probably why she is feeling pompous today.

People would whisper and glance over as they must have noticed us hanging around the celebrity and may have (if it is aired yet) seen us on the dating show 'One Piece', where young celebrity Luffy wants to find that One Piece to complete himself. I'm serious… that's like the little slogan.

It was amazing how just the four of us have spent a good amount of the evening in this arcade. The reason why we stand silently is because we both challenged Luffy and lost, so we are waiting to see who wins.

Luffy won.

"I won! I won!"

"What the fuck?! Do you play this every day or something?!" An innocent look came across the brunette's face with a finger to his lips.

"Maybe…" Kidd fell onto the air hockey table in defeat from the look and suddenly an arm was hooked around mine. "Picture booth time and then we go!" I was tugged to the said booth and we sat in it. "Fun pictures!" The curtain blocked us from the outside and I felt arms around my neck. "Ready, Zoro?!"

"I don't know what to do…"

"Make silly faces and stuff!" A finger was poking at the screen since he seemed to remember that he needed to press them. "Ready?"

"Anything?"

"Yeah! Spontaneous stuff!" A shrug left me as an arm went around his waist. The finger pressed on the button to the count down. "Four photos!" He told me.

The first three I didn't do much with, but the last one I made sure I kissed his cheek. When finished, he shuddered out a giggle and we exited with him gazing at them. A cheer of victory came from him before giving the strip to me to look at as he dragged Law in next. The last one showed my lips against his red cheek as he had a happy, but shy expression on his face. When Law was finished and Luffy did his little victory dance, Kidd was next and they definitely sounded like they were having a party.

"Let's head back!" Luffy announced with a fist pumping into the air as he was overjoyed from our outing.


	5. Episode 5: Merry Go and Riddles

_**A/N:: Here is the update! Oh my GOSH! I meant to last night! Prmoise! Gaaaaahh! I'm horrible!**_

 _ **Here! Take it! *throws out at you***_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Dating Show: One Piece Edition**

 **Episode 5: Merry Go and Riddles?**

* * *

"Kaya's gone?" A questioning tone left me as I floated in the pool and took a breather from doing laps.

"She admitted to Luffy that she ended up having feelings for Usopp and did not want to deceive him." The blue haired flowed along a pale shoulder as she crouched down. "It's a little surprising." Vivi admitted as I moved to swim over to her with an arm soon supporting myself on the concrete.

"At least she admitted it before dragging it on too long." Eyes gleamed to me in sorrow as I knew the two got along since they first met. "It's better in the long run, besides… you can always call her." The smile that found her made me feel a small relief as I could not handle emotional girls very well.

"You're right, Zoro. We can still call one another." A grin appeared before she stood up with a lighter atmosphere. "I think I'm going to go relax with Perona in the sauna. See you later." A hand pawed at me in a wave with me returning a wave of a few of my fingers. One cameraman lingered around me before I grimaced with my body soon moving back into the water for a few more laps.

"Extra time with Zoro!" The shout caught me off guard as I was drying my hair off as I just exited the pool.

"Yes, yes, Luffy. You need to remember what I said." Nami had a finger pointed to the celebrity as I pulled the towel away as I viewed my new audience.

"Yeah! I know, Nami!" A grin was plastered on him as he walked over with a patient stance. "From the first challenge you won, you get extra time with me! Get dressed so we can go, go!" The cheer left him as I let a smile reach me before moving to my room with a hyperactive boy following.

"Let me change." I told the male as I entered my room, a pout left him when I had to shut the door behind me. Clothes did not take long to make out with the floor as another set was on me. My foot kicked the dirty wet clothing onto the towel I brought with me and made my way out. Arms grappled one of mine as I was led out of the house to the black Mercedes. We got in and once we were comfy, we were off.

"Zoro pick!" Surprise found me as I crossed my ankles with a thought of what Foosha City held.

"I'm not sure; there are so many places here."

"I can make a small list."

"That would be great." A grin was on him as he sat with a thought as he looked real serious on what to pick.

"A dinner and movie, there is this interesting show thing at the theatre, and then of course the Merry Go Amusement Park." Eyes sparkled while thinking about the park and I felt a flutter in me.

"I've never been to an amusement park." It was the truth and even if it wasn't, I would still want to take him there.

"Really!? Driver! Merry Go!" A bouncing motion left him as he was exhilarated at the thought of going to this location. "We are going to have so much fun!"

* * *

Candy floss found my mouth as I watched Luffy twirling in the tilt-n-hurl once again for the umpteenth time this evening. The ride came to a stop, so I made my way through the crowd to him with the cameraman following. A certain voice made me almost shove people as I noticed two guys trying to feel up the celebrity. When I reached the brunette, my candy floss drove hard into a face to get him to fall back.

"Why don't you watch who you touch, huh?" Hands flew up in waves as the other guy stood up with a rub to get the sugary sweet off of his face.

"Whoa, buddy, don't be so serious! Everyone wants to feel the celebrity, wait your turn!" The hand quickly extended, but I grasped it with a sharp glare at the man.

"I will not warn you again." Fear stroke those beaded eyes as I held his wrist to the point that a little pressure could break it.

"Alright, man! I won't touch him! Let go!" I released him with my body protecting the celebrity behind me. "Fuck!" The man cursed as the two moved away with a slight jog and people let them pass. Eyes watched me in shock as I soon turned to the brunette.

"You alright?" Arms found my neck and lips pressed my chin.

"Thanks, Zoro! You saved me!" A blush crept up on me with the action shown to me before he pulled away with a grin. "I was right, you are amazing!" The nervous cough left me into my arm as I shied away from him lightly. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Hands grabbed my other one as I was dragged off to the ride.

Thankfully, the cameraman did not get on with us by the request of Luffy. Chirps of joy left him as he was gazing out over the water with hands pressed against the window. A cool breeze came drifting in through the other open window as the salty smell filled my nostrils. A body sat next to me as he began talking animatedly to me before the ride came to a short stop so we could view the sight more. The silence that followed after made me relish in it as a hand held mine firmly. Fluttering went through me as I felt lips press to my chin again.

"I had fun with Zoro."

* * *

"Today's challenge is different since there are more men than women." Nami stated out as she looked to the girls with a smile. "You all are safe and do not need to participate, you can go do whatever." The girls smiled out and began sauntering off to do something else as the men stayed standing. "It's a race." The words made me lift an eyebrow in confusion before she kept her smile that hid evil. "Kind of like Amazing Race, just in the house. You will be given a card that will give you a hint to your next location; from there you will continue to each place with a few more hints until you reach your destination. The challenge will be within this race, something to be unexpected and to question your actions." A hand waved us over to a table that had envelopes with our names on them. "You may begin." Every man's hands grasped their envelope and I began to read it.

 _I hold many, but I am just one. You can view me along with the colors I hold within. You clean me, you rearrange me; what could I be?_

This grunt left me as I recognized the riddle, the silly riddle.

Luffy made this.

A chuckle left me at the realization of remembering this before being one of the first to walk away to my next destination. This was part of a show when Luffy was interacting with some kids who wanted him to create a riddle. The young celebrity wasn't amazing at it and could put you into a confused state, but I am so glad I have watched specials with him in it.

Viewing the object in front of me was holding a colorful array of fish and the tank showed to have a cabinet. I moved to open it and see a card with my name. Another was in here along with mine with Kidd's name, but I merely grabbed mine and shut the cabinet. The envelope was opened and I began to read it.

 _Congratulations, next riddle!_

 _To one I am heavy, but to another I am light. Watch me glimmer in happiness and sing through the air. Make sure you keep a good grip because I am precious and dangerous._

 _What am I?_

I blinked for a few minutes whilst standing there and I began to scratch at my chin. The cameraman fluttered around me as I thought about what it could mean. This was not any special I knew of, so I began to think a little out of the box. Luffy was a very random person, but most of the time meaningful. Did this have a meaning? Maybe something about him that he liked?

My feet moved as I walked in a circle whilst thinking for a good ten minutes and I noticed someone walk by an archway as a short distraction. They disappeared and I went back to thinking before crouching with a hand rubbing my head.

"Come on… think Zoro." I closed my eyes as I tried to remember any key points in our encounters.

" _So Zoro helps at a Dojo? That's cool! Does that mean you train with real swords at some point?"_

"That's it!" I stated up suddenly with me standing, startling the cameraman and I began maneuvering to where I knew decorative swords were. When entering the foyer, the beautiful blades sheathed on the wall shouted to me. A grin was on me as I moved to them and began gazing around them before seeing the envelope stuck behind the stand they were on. I took it down carefully and began to open it in anticipation.

 _Congratulations! Here is another,_

 _Paint me up, cover my truth. This body is to flaunt, and to boot. Can you search among the pink for this next clue?_

This startlement went through me as I soon moved upstairs, knowing immediately what it meant and stopped to a creaked open door where the envelope showed barely.

It was Alvida's room and I looked to the cameraman with an irritated gaze.

"Where is Nami?"

After he agreed to take me to her, a look of curiosity was on her. "Yes?" She asked out, not expecting him to be here since she figured she would go to that one destination.

"I refuse."

"What?"

"I refuse to go into Alvida's room just for the damn card. That is an evasion of privacy and I will not lower myself to invade into her room for this stupid race." I crossed my arms, showing I was serious and she let eyes scanned the room before smirking. A card was moved out to me and I grasped it carefully.

"Here." She told me with a smirk and I raised a brow at her. "Read it." A hand waved me on and I began to open it up.

 _Be quiet as you read the next part._

 _You have won the challenge, please proceed to the sunroom, but do not speak of this card._

"What?"

"Go on now." Nami waved me off and I only nodded before moving to the sunroom, containing my happiness of winning the challenge. Entering the room showed two other people, Kohza and Law, as they lounged on chairs.

"Welcome to the party." Kohza mentioned with a grin and I nodded to him before sitting with all the cards I received in hand, just in case.

* * *

"There actually was a tie for the top winner of this challenge." Nami announced as it was time for elimination. "Law and Zoro, you both have won the challenge."

"How did he win? I thought Kohza and Law were the ones to be finished first?" Kidd asked in confusion as it was true, but obviously Kohza didn't do something that I did.

"True, but the challenge was on how far could you go. Law and Zoro both refused to go into the bedrooms of the women they were told to go into. It was a challenge to see how much they respect others privacy even if the card was in view." The others were baffled before guilt lightly showed on their faces. "Now, since I wasn't expecting both, I guess it shall just be both of you going." Confusion found me and my eyes found Law, but got a shrug in return. "Luffy!" The male appeared from the side of the doorway with a grin before moving to us.

"Date time! Let's go!" Law and I were dragged out of the sunroom, not getting to wait to see who was eliminated.


	6. Episode 6: Foul Play

_**A/N:: I am going to post another chappie right after this because I don't know if I am staying on my laptop for the rest of the night or play a video game, haha! ^_^'**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy~!**_

 _ ***MUAH***_

* * *

 **Dating Show: One Piece Edition**

 **Episode 6: Foul Play**

* * *

"Hmm? A week off?"

"I guess." Kohza looked to me and I gave a suspicious look of disbelief.

This was obviously a fast pace show, not meant to waste a week of nothing. It has been a total of three weeks, us on the fourth week. Shuraiya had been eliminated since he was the last to enter the room out of the people who entered the rooms to get a card. It was mere bad luck really, but I kind of wished it was this guy.

Kohza acted nice and didn't show any hostility, but he gave me a bad vibe. Like right now, he is telling me that we have a week off is just something I don't believe what-so-ever. The face showed that he was telling the truth, but he was seething with insecurity and… mistrust.

"Okay." I finally agreed and he looked relieved before patting my shoulder with a grin.

"Next week its game on again, haha!" A short laugh left him and I sat in my chair by the pool as he walked off. "Have fun!" He disappeared through the door and I noticed the cameraman give a nervous movement before leaving as well.

 _Something was going on._

* * *

I was right, something is going on and I have no clue what it was. The cameraman who was addicted to me is avoiding me with a look of worry and seems apathetic. Another glances around me, but I usually lose them or do something boring. I have wanted to ask Law or Kidd on what's going on, but then Kohza appears to ask about something. The one person I want to talk to walks off and I am stuck with the man. It's fine, I guess, but I just don't understand. The girls have been buzzing around lately and I can't catch them either without Kohza interrupting.

The end of the week is tomorrow, a whole damn week and I haven't figured a damn thing out. Now I have no clue where anyone went and it makes me mad. I left my room with strides to the stairs and almost ran into Nami.

"There you are! Why are you taking so long?!" She asked in a furious voice and I stopped with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Hurry up! The results are in!" Confusion left me as I gazed to her and the fidgeting cameraman appeared.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you seriously trying to act dumb? No wonder the results are bad! And here I thought better!" My arms crossed as I glared to her with gritted teeth.

"Results for what?" Eyes stared at me before something clicked and she looked to the cameraman who soon moved to lean over and whisper in her ear. Shock was across her face before she turned with a look of her about to burst.

"WHAT?! ON THIS SHOW?!" The man tried to show innocence, but she grabbed him by the shirt. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"S-Sorry, he told me not to." The voice was low before she released him and looked to me.

"Follow, and just be quiet as I straighten things out." This slow nod left as I followed the woman to the sunroom and she waved me over to the line. "Luffy will be joining us this elimination." The celebrity appeared with a grin and small look of sadness. "But first," she commented and leaned over to whisper into the brunette's ear and he looked shock.

As she pulled away, his face shifted of major disappointment before nodding to the redhead. "Very well. There were results and I will announce the winner, but something has been changed." The woman stated out and I stood quietly with confusion still swirling around me. "The winner this week is Perona and Vivi for the upmost beautiful short story." The two cheered before moving forward as they were waved to follow. "In a moment you will get a prize, for now, stand next to us please." They agreed and stood in place with a hand being connected with Luffy's. The celebrity congratulated them and they thanked him with smiles.

"Now, originally the bottom two would have been Alvida and Zoro." Surprise found me on this as I still didn't understand. "And just so no one is feeling suspense, Zoro was to be eliminated." My heart sank hearing those words, but her next phrase lifted it. "But things are different now. The one going home is Kohza for misinforming his _partner_ on the challenge and lying saying he refused to help." My eyes looked hard to the man a person over who looked shocked then glared to me.

"You may leave." The words made us all look to see Luffy speak them and the man stormed out with aggravation.

"With these events, Zoro has gained immunity for the next elimination." A breath of relief found me at the mention and she waved everyone off. "Dismissed. Perona, Vivi, you are to join Luffy for a movie." They began to leave and I approached the redhead.

"Nami."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." The words were soft when they left me, but I added a bow. Surprise was on her face when I straightened up and she smiled lightly.

"No problem, no one cheats on my shows." A cocky smile was on her before waving a hand out. "Enjoy your immunity, but don't slack."

"Like I would." A snort left me as I maneuvered to the building with a smile upon my face and I moved to my room. The cameraman followed me, to be nice; I left the door open and moved to lay on my bed with relief. I knew he watched me for a while and I rolled to look at him. "I'm taking a nap, check back later if you are still bent on following me." That had him trying to hid his humored smile before moving out of the room with the door closing behind him.

Today turned out to be a good day.

* * *

"What are you doing?" A finger found lips to shush me before his as well.

"Nami is mad at me." The cameraman who always followed me was thrown a pleading glance to keep quiet as well.

"So you attack me in my favorite napping spot?" I lay on my bed, napping a way after thinking about what the challenge results will be tomorrow on Friday (every elimination is on a Friday).

"Nami doesn't think to look in the rooms if the doors are closed." He explained as he sat on his knees next to me.

"… What did you do now?"

" _Me_?! She tried to get me to model in women clothing again and I refused!" A chuckle left me at the sentence and the mention of ' _again_ '. This cute pout found him as he mumbled under his breath with arms crossing. After silence found us, I saw a look cross him and watched him carefully before treading.

"Something on your mind?" Brown eyes locked onto me as I gave a curious look and he frowned before arms moved down.

"Yeah…"

"Want to talk about it?" A sigh left him before his body swayed and soon landed on me with his chin on my chest.

"Vivi's leaving."

" _Leaving_?" I asked out on what he exactly meant.

"Well, Nami decided she rather have her become eliminated instead of leaving, so either way she is going." I watched him as he thought for a second before his voice came out low. "Is it me?"

"Huh?"

"Like, are people leaving because of me?" Hurt was in those brown orbs and I moved to sit up and he did as well.

"Luffy, dating shows are for the bachelor or bachelorette to know who they want to be with. People in the show sometimes just realize they maybe don't need to be here, but there are people who do. I want to be here, Luffy. I want to get a shot to date you. People like me stay here, anticipating the ending results of these trials." Eyes stared to me before this genuine grin found him and arms moved around my neck.

"Thanks, Zoro…" The body pressed to me and I wrapped an arm around his waist and pet his hair down.

"Just remember… you will find someone that you want to be with… whether it's someone on this show or out on the street… You _will_ find that special someone." My tone was soft as he held onto me before pulling back with a wide grin.

"You really are the best, Zoro!" He did a short chuckle before he shifted on the bed to his stomach with arms lying out. "I'm going to join you for a nap!" The statement made me snort as I lay back with hands behind my head and I closed my eyes.

"Whatever you wanna do." A small chuckle found him before a comfortable silence found us, even with that camera guy standing by the door.


	7. Episode 7: Model Me Not

_**A/N:: Be back with an update tomorrow!**_

 _ **ENJOY MY HUNNIES!**_

* * *

 **Dating Show: One Piece Edition**

 **Episode 7: Model Me Not**

* * *

"The final four stand before me." A thrill went through me after seeing Kidd walk out of the room as this elimination was different. The person eliminated was stated first and I could feel myself becoming extremely nervous at this. I had made it to the last four and I could only hope to continue on to be the top person. "But only one of you will get a shot to be with Luffy."

Oh, reality TV and its suspense filled dialogue. Makes you want to shake the person to spit it out before commercial. Though I was actually here and it still made me cringe with anticipation.

"This week you all will be put up to the challenge that _I_ have picked." Nami grinned out and I felt myself gulp a lump. From what I have experienced, she is not someone to be messed with. "Since I will be picking it, it will also be me who picks the winner and losers, with a slight consultation from Luffy." The male showed a pout and whined briefly as he seemed to already know. She gave no glance over as she continued, "this challenge is to model for a magazine." I sensed relief and some of it filled me until it stopped cold at her next words. "As the opposite sex." A grin was big on her as us contestants glanced at one another in shock. "That's right, you men will be women and you women will be men for a photoshoot."

We were dismissed after being told on which day we would pose for the day. Unluckily I got it for Monday. A whole weekend to prepare myself on getting tucked in to look like a woman. I began to actually sulk on the thought and Law was a little disturbed at his own thoughts. Alvida was downright **devastated** that she would have to look like us 'disgusting' males; _someone_ needs to get off their high horse. Perona was pretty _meh_ about it and seemed to be thinking over some things.

What are they going to do to me? I am made of muscle. Law is lean in stature, not a body building man, so it's a bit more realistic to appear more of a woman (besides the facial hair).

My door closed behind me as I stood there and looked to my full body mirror and looked to my appearance. A pivot to my foot had me viewing myself in different angles. Tch… I never cared to view myself too much, just look decent enough and presentable at work.

Damn witch.

* * *

How can women do this every day?!

"Alright, just as I thought." My eyes landed on the redheaded witch while having to move hair out of my face. "You go perfect for fitness trainer." On my body was a sports bra with fake breast pads in it and some spandex pants. My three brothers were crying for help as they had be shoved so far and I almost cried because **damn**!

"Ugh, you know how much I hate you right now?" I asked with a slight growl.

"That's not very lady-like."

"I'm a butch woman." A laugh left her in full force at my pun and had to actually lean over for a breath before fixing her posture and giving me a serious face.

"Well, Ms. Butch, the camera is ready for you and your _yoga class_." An exasperated sigh left me at the scene picked out and soon moved as last adjustments were made to my ponytail hair (some bang strand in my face) and the dreaded make up on me. They even put some on my arms and exposed midriff.

The scene was set up and I was told to do certain poses, with a picture to help, and make it look like a model for the clothes I wore. Ugh, all those poses made me ache as I had to turn and shift the perfect way. I had to hold difficult positions and if I didn't work out so regularly then I would probably be out of breath. Though, I must have not been too bad since the camera was enjoying me so much that he was rolling around on the floor to get those 'perfect' angles. He called me a god at a few points and had to hardly make any pointers after a few minutes. The only main things were not to be _too_ serious in my facial expression, but I couldn't help it when all I wanted to do was wipe that shit eating grin off of Nami's face. She enjoyed every minute of it, I know it.

Luckily, it was over before I even knew it and was told I was done. I got off the exercise ball and rolled it towards someone before moving over to the area to get everything removed. Nami was being extra witchy though.

"You have to keep it all on until nine o'clock tonight." A frustrated grumble left me before returning to into the house with her in tow and the cameraman who favorites me the most.

In a way, it was amusing seeing the other house guests react as they can only imagine what awaits them for the rest of the week. Law and Perona asked for a little insight and I basically told them. "They dress you, cake you, and then tell you to do ridiculous poses, but the camera guy is pretty cool." Alvida acted disgusted by my presence, per usual, which didn't bother me none. We discussed some other things and then it was dinner time.

Surprise, surprise on who came by.

"Ah! Zoro?" Brown eyes peered up at me in curiosity and began to circle me.

"Evening."

"Mou, take this all off!" Fingers tugged at my waist band that was almost glued to me and I huffed out.

"Nami told me not too until nine tonight, take it up with her." A whine left the idol as he circled me some more before huffing cheeks out and walking off with stating he was going to talk with Nami.

"Mh, Ms. Roro." My eyes glared to the laughing female as the pink locks bounced lightly with it. "Why don't you go in the discussion room? I hardly see you do so." The curiosity lingered and I crossed my arms and rose an eyebrow.

"I don't see the need, plus that intolerable woman is always in it even if I felt like it."

"Hmm? It's supposed to be a place to vent and explain situations, you know? Don't you watch reality TV where they are switching to see their opinion about it?" A tilt of her head occurred and I sighed lightly before noticing the cameraman.

A thumb jabbed towards him as I spoke, "Well, since half the time he follows me so I just talk about it when I'm alone towards him and he will occasionally ask me questions to get me going." Perona nodded in understanding before giggling behind a hand.

"The look suits you."

"You take that back." A laugh left her before waving a hand randomly and walking away trying to control it.

Ugh, the shitty-cook is **never** going to let me live this down.

* * *

Come to find out Nami almost threatened the poor boy to make him dress up that he came to me with tears. The redhead proceeded to tell him to stop and dragged him away. The rest of the week was amusing to say the least. Law was a 'sexy nurse' which aggravated him to no end since he is a doctor and was repeatedly saying how it is _never_ like those fantasies. Nothing was really commented more as he absolutely did not want to think about it ever again.

Perona was modeling for leather biker wear, which surprised me, but I also heard she rocked it out. I wouldn't say this to her face, but those small breasts came in handy for her. Oh, by biker wear, I mean just like what you are supposed to wear, but with edge. The usual leather jacket, jeans, and t-shirts with steel-toed boots; the classic look. The helmet came in handy to cover her long hair that is temporarily black wright now. They put it in a low ponytail and made sure to repeatedly indicate that it will come out after a few weeks of washing.

Today had been Alvida's day and she just stepped into the house, looking like she had hoped we were not around. None of us wanted to miss this life time chance. The irritated look went with her outfit as a cowboy. Snorts were stifled lightly and she huffed loudly as she didn't peep one word and left the room to the stairs. After a few seconds the slam of the door let loose our laughter. Perona was wiping away tears as I coughed lightly from how much I was. Law was let to grin with a shake of his head and we all gazed to each other.

"This has been the best day of the week." Lip-glossed lips shimmered as a smile grazed Perona and we discussed what poses that Alvida had to do.

The wonders of make-up and temporary enhancements to a body can do.


	8. Episode 8: Two For A Movie?

_**A/N:: HELLO LOVELIES~!**_

 _ **MUAH! MUAH!**_

 _ **So I have the next chappie ready! There is 10 total, so I am doing one at a time so you can enjoy and savor the chappies!**_

 _ **LOVE YOU ALLSSSSS~!**_

 _ **ENJOY! ^0^**_

* * *

 **Dating Show: One Piece Edition**

 **Episode 8: Two For A Movie?**

* * *

We were notified that our photos had all been examined, the photographer picked our best shots to turn in. The cameraman who favorited me the most told Law and me on how it was a close call and it may be a double elimination depending on how Nami felt and if Luffy allowed it. Of course, he had specifically turned the camera off to tell us because he could get into trouble, but he said that he trusted us enough to not say anything.

That's good to know I have an aura of trust.

It was about to time to collect in the elimination destination that was by the pool since there is a nice spot to do this and we have used it a couple times for elimination. Perona had met me to walk down the stairs and stopped me at the bottom with list glancing back to the balcony.

"Listen, if I don't make it to the next round and Alvida does, you make sure you give her Hell. Okay?" A finger pointed up at me because even though she wore platform like boots I was still taller.

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"We all know you will at least make it to the final round." A hum left me at the thought and I hoped I would win.

"… What makes you think Alvida will make it, but not you? You are so much better than her, especially since she acts like men have the plague or something." I mentioned and a bit of shock found her face before I noticed a hint of pink with some coughs.

"The photoshoot really didn't go that great." She whispered and my eyebrows bounced up and I swore they still had that damn marking pen to make them look sharper and it still irritated me.

"I'm sure it went better than Alvida."

Before Vivi was eliminated our little group (Kidd, Law, Perona, and me) had talked about how it would probably end with one boy and one girl going neck and neck. Now, that may not be true at all, but we kind of just figured it would happen. Though, Law is a very formidable foe right now, so it's a bit scary thinking that.

"Well, still," Perona continued with a huff whilst looking away, that pink lingering. "If it was between you two then you better hurl her off the cliff." A laugh left me at the image in my head as I knew she wasn't literal, but man it would feel great to do so to that woman.

"Thanks, Perona. Same to you if you get faced with her." An evil glint found her at my words before chuckling.

"Well, of course!" Her boots clopped on the ground as I soon made my way behind her, not forgetting to open the door for her since I mean she actually waited for me to do so. Whatever keeps me on this woman's good side, plus she was just being honest with me so it's the least I could do.

Alvida was actually already standing waiting and I happen to hear Law close his bedroom door and so we made our way over where to stand. Perona and I discussed how dinner was, yeah sounds boring but when you have a five-star chef cooking for you it comes up in conversation. Law joined for the little bit we chatted before Nami and Luffy came from the other side of the pool where the gate was. They must have parked all the way up on the side driveway to be coming from there. Luffy seemed excited as always and the host was shuffling her papers, maybe the photos?

"Good evening, everyone. Step forward." Nami stated whilst the setting turned stiff and could almost suffocate you. It always made me a bit more nervous than I was and so we all stood before her. "We viewed everyone's photos and even went over a review the photographer gave about each of you." Eyes skimmed us briefly before setting some papers down and it looked to be that her hands held our photos. A projector came down to the side of us, shocking me a little, and a light flickered onto it. "Let's start by going over every photo, starting with you Alvida."

The woman stiffened as they showed her picture. Her expression in the photo showed off a bit of discomfort while trying to mask it with an emotionless look. Her foot was set on a fence board as a rope laid over her shoulder with the same arm up for the hand to grasp at it. The other hand had a finger pointed up to look as if she was tipping her hat up as she looked out. In this photo her hair was tucked perfectly into the hat, but her footing was a bit awkward as Nami had started to explain the good and bad of it.

Law was next onto the projector screen and it was written all over in his body language that he did not enjoy it at all. There was nothing really more to say besides that his body did look good, but he wasn't into it and he even said it himself. Next up was me and Nami began in on how the photographer _loved_ to take photos of me anytime and that next time I need to lighten up my muscles some more. I guess I was too butch, but at least my ass looked nice in the photo as I was taking a break in it. Well, I literally was taking a break and I was crouching with a leg out, almost like as if I was stretching, because how damn tight those pants were. The shot was made more to my side, showing a bit of my back as my head was back taking a drink. Somehow in some way water had escaped my lips and a couple drops were trying to line down along my cheek.

A small scoff was heard by Alvida before the photo clicked over to Peronas'. Phew, how did they make this Lolita look like a lean biker?! Her body leaned back on the bike with a foot up on the front wheel as it was turned so she could do so. Her pose was relaxed but had that face saying that she meant business and it could mean with the motorcycle or in your pants. It was impressive and I began to wonder what she meant until Nami stated how the photographer said she needed to open up more like she did in the photo.

Maybe this was why it was the best photo out of them all?

"Now that we have reviewed everyone, I will present your photo stating if you have moved on or if you were eliminated." She held the photos in her hand glancing down to make sure on who it was first. "Alvida," the photo appeared and she stepped forward to take it, "you have been eliminated." I could tell her face was red hot from where I stood and she merely gritted out a thank you before turning to leave into the house. "Zoro," everything bundled in my stomach as I took a step forward to grasp my photo. My heart pounded as I anticipated her words as I was about begging in my head to not say those dreaded words that were told to Alvida. "You have made it to the final round."

A big breath left me and I gazed to the grinning brunette as I smiled back whilst bowing with a soft thank you and moving out of the way as she requested since I will find out my reward soon. Nami went back to business as she named off another.

"Law," the man stepped forward to grasp his photo, not even looking to it. "You have been eliminated." A sly smile found him as he seemed to have known it would happen and bowed towards them both.

"Thank you for this great experience, Luffy-ya. I wish you luck." Luffy was almost in tears as he stated that he still wanted to be friends with the male. A chuckle left the doctor as he reassured the other that it was fine and to cheer up before excusing himself from the area. Perona was jittering in her spot as she now knew what the words would be for.

"Perona, you have made it to the final round." Fingers strained not to grip the photo too hard as she chirped a thank you before bounding over next to me to give a small shoulder check with a grin. Nami and Luffy moved to be in front of us as a hand soon found mine by Luffy as he tugged us both forward.

"Date-o! Date-o!" The idol hopped around as Perona and I had to keep still from it all.

"Yes, yes, the both of you will spend a whole day separately and together." My eyes met pink hair before her eyes found mine with a bit of shock. "Luffy, you will have to wait until at least Monday."

"Mou~! I want to at least watch a movie with both!" A whine left the star and moved to grab each of our arms and hold us close. "They don't mind! Ne, Ne?!" Eyes flicked between Perona and I with myself coughing lightly with flushed cheeks from the look and hold. A small whine left Perona at the mention of such a cute face before agreeing with a mutter. "See! See!"

"Just **one** movie!" A finger was up at the brunette from his agent before she grasped at the bridge of her nose lightly with a sigh. "Don't even think I won't know either like that time you had a movie night with the girls."

"Hai! Hai!" Our bodies were shifted again before he looked to us both. "Go get comfy!" An agreeance left us as we headed into the house and she did a little dance with her photo out as she twirled.

"This is exciting! I didn't think I was going to make it this far!" Perona looked like a school girl going on a date for the first time with her long time crush.

Ugh, I swear Chopper's school life dramas are rubbing off onto me.

"Told you that you did better than that woman." I mentioned and she looked to me with a genuine smile before giving a quick hug before pulling quickly and moving to her side of the stairs.

"The challenge is on, but at least it's with a good formidable foe!" A finger was pointed to me as I noticed how the more we got acquainted her more carefree side comes out and it was kind of nice. People are becoming more real around me and that's what I like, no need for a façade.

"Right, we shall fight to the death!" A gave a few flicks of my wrist towards her as if I had a sword and her hands covered her mouth when I hopped onto a step. Stifled giggles rattled her body as we soon laughed out and I made my way up with hands in my pockets. "Let's not keep Luffy too long."

"Right!" She stated up before making her way to her bedroom and I did towards mine, but before I entered Law stepped out of his with a bag.

"Leaving tonight?" I asked him as most waited for the morning and before he answered a hand scratched at his chin.

"I actually live in the area, a bit more in the city towards the hospital, so I need to get back as soon as possible."

"Oh yeah, real life, huh?" A smirk found him as he approached me with grey eyes showing slight interest in something.

"Yes, though with my new friend it will be a bit more exciting." A hand soon moved to grasp my shoulder as he leaned next to my ear. "I have no doubt in your success, Zoro-ya." The soft tone showed a spike of interest in it as it soon got lower. "If no luck then you know where to find me." My head snapped to look at him as he pulled away with a bit of a sadistic laugh before moving on with a hand up. "Another time, ya?"

… Did he just seriously imply an interest in me?

I just stood with a blank expression on my face as I wasn't sure what really happened before shaking my head when I felt a foot tap my shin. The cameraman was signaling me to move on so I could join them all downstairs. I changed into my usual pajama pants and a loose t-shirt before leaving the room with just my socks on my feet now.

I could hear Perona already downstairs talking to the idol about what to watch and I soon moved down to join them. They were very animated about it and when I gave them a shrug of suggestion they continued with rock, paper, and scissors.

Luffy won.


	9. Episode 9: Amazing Race

_**A/N:: *throws chappie***_

 _ **HAVE FUN! MUAH MUAH!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 **Dating Show: One Piece Edition**

 **Episode 9: Amazing Race**

* * *

My one-on-one date with Luffy went great and even ended with a kiss to my cheek. Which to me was like bonus points for me, though I could have been without him making so much contact so innocently. It riled my body up a little and it took half of my willpower to not smooch him because that would be awful. Plus, I almost feel like it would be wrong until this is all over. If I win then I am going to do it, but right now is not the right time.

Perona told me about her date as well on our day off before the next when we both go on the date. While Luffy and I went to go check out some magician in town doing a one night show, they went to go see a live theater performance.

Why do I feel like the spoiled one here? I feel like I should be the one spoiling Luffy.

Anyways, we conversed and switched stories and I'm sure we both held a bit of information, probably because it may have a been a bit more personal or embarrassing when you get reminded that this is the first actual time I felt like I dated someone. We also talked about what was in store for tomorrow, how the house felt empty, and that we both at least happy that one of us will make Luffy happy. It's hard saying it, but it's true. One of us will win and we don't know who and I can't imagine how hard it must be on Luffy. Having to go from twelve to only one person must be hard since everyone who was here had different personalities.

Perona actually mentioned that she noticed me talking to Law in the hall as she was stepping over to the bathroom and spied a little. A small laugh left me at her confession as she was trying to show a bit of guilt, but the curiosity seethed.

"So what did he say?" This look came onto my face as I nervously rubbed at my chin.

"He wished me luck." I merely told her and this look crossed her as she almost could feel that there was more, but she sat back with arms crossed.

A feigned look of hurt found her with a dramatic hand on her temple, "devastating to not wish me good luck! The fiend!" A laugh left me at her dramatization and she let one out too before changing subject to something more enlightening.

* * *

"Good, you two are ready." We were not expecting to see Nami waiting for us. She turned to leave after giving a look of approval at our outfits, as we were notified to wear comfortable _athletic_ clothes, and left through the already opened doors. "No time to delay."

No words or hints left her at where to we were going to and Perona kind of nudged me with a look. A shrug left me as I had no clue and no hints from my usual camera guy either. The silence was a little awkward, but we were just trying to figure out where we are going. Luffy was obviously meeting us there and then this had me thinking back to anything he told me about the area. This city was famous for all its stars, but I have never really paid attention to what was going on. We were obviously doing some type of physical activity or the clothes would kind of be pointless.

The nice Mercedes pulled in front of a shrine, probably the only place to have trees as well in a five mile radius, maybe besides the park. The door opened for us and we got out with the driver helping Perona and Nami out as courtesy. We were led to a large golden bell in the middle, it was older by how it rusted and chipped away the paint to show the iron beneath it.

"Today, you will do a hunt to find Luffy." Nami began as she eyed us both before pulling out an envelope with a slight wave with it. "Here is your first clue on where to look. The both of you will be following the same path, so if one gets ahead of the other you must leave the envelope in place." She remarked before stepping forward to hand it to us. "You have all day, but you must find him by nine o'clock tonight or you will automatically be eliminated." Both Perona and I grasped the envelope before Nami released. "You may begin."

Perona slid it out and held it out so we both could read it. It was describing the radio tower run by the newscaster Sheimi and the Star. We both moved our way towards the direction as we found two maps inside with the paper. Our paces kept the same as we moved through the people on the bustling sidewalks. City life for you, always have to adjust as each one is a bit different than another.

We reached the building and she glanced at the hint card again before repeating the last part as my eyes gaze around before seeing it sticking out of the radio's sign where a small tower was on the image. "There it is!" I exclaimed before we both moved to it and I grabbed it as I was able to reach and pulled it out so we could view it.

* * *

"There's two." She mentioned out loud as we each held a card out as this was roughly our sixth destination of this Amazing Race.

"Let's look at them both and pick which one would be best for each of us." I told her before we viewed over each and we decided on who got what. Each card held in each hand and we nodded to each other.

"Meet you up later!"

"To finish together!" My voice came out and she let a grin spread on her face before nodding fiercely before we split up to head to where we needed to go.

"It has to be the beach," the mutter left as I read the card and it hinted at our first date when we did a surprise visit to the beach. It seemed like the other card was talking about her date with him as well, plus she told me a little of it so I had an idea on where.

It took me a little bit to find the envelope before I found it sticking out of the sand next to a pair of sandals. A small smile found me at the memory of seeing this and how we played in the water. I took a minute to look at the ocean before leaning down to pick up the envelope and reading it to go to my next destination.

Wait for me, Luffy!

* * *

The last envelope told me to leave it for the other person, seeming that we were split up until now. It has not been opened yet and I began to question on where Perona was or did she neatly tuck the flap back in? Noticing what it described I knew it meant the only park in Foosha City that held butterfly bushes, hinting at its name.

Butterfly Gazebo.

It was pretty self-explanatory and seemed plain, but the place didn't need a big, flashy name since the butterflies were nice to watch and calm your nerves. Well… so I have heard. I have not been yet, but it was on the to-do list on what to do here in Foosha.

My feet moved as I made my way at a fast walk as it was dark, and damn I didn't think it was going to take this long to finish. Luckily, at one of the stops we were given a watch, nothing expensive, so we could keep track. It was already eight-thirty. Time surely flies and since one got me a little backwards and I wasted time going the wrong way, I had to make up for it. It was still bustling and people had changed from suit up to clothes off, or you can call it down as they wore more of the nightlife. Laughter, chatter, and the sound of hollers was heard and I finally noticed the sign of my destination.

My feet stopped at the archway to notice Nami talking to Luffy and I felt myself look around. 'Where's Perona?' I asked myself in thought as I soon moved to gaze around and then at my watch.

 **8:53 p.m.**

She wasn't hear yet and I rubbed at an arm as I gazed around for her bright pink hair. I was not finishing without her! We worked together on this! We needed to finish together! It may seem ridiculous since she is my foe, but she is also my friend! I would do the same for Law, Vivi, Kaya, Shuraiya, Usopp, and even Kidd! We became good friends within that house and I would not leave a friend behind.

"What are you doing, Roronoa?" A small voice came from the cameraman as he looked to me directly.

"I can't finish without Perona!" I told him with a slight growl as I looked around and I noticed he was taken aback. Eyes were on my back and I knew it had to be Nami and Luffy. That's when I saw it though! Pink pigtails bouncing around as the petite woman was out of breath when rounding the corner. My eyes glanced to my watch.

 **8:57 p.m.**

Shit! My feet shifted as I moved around people to the woman that had to take a moment to breathe and was startled as I grabbed her arm.

"We're almost there!"

"Wh-whoa!" I began dragging her as both cameraman followed behind us. "Why didn't you finish already?!"

"I told you! We finish together!" I shouted back at her as we made our way to the park. When in line of sight surprised eyes were from both as I slowed a bit for Perona. "We got this!" I told her as she was trying to breathe from so much running, but was still moving.

"Let's finish!" A determined grin was on her and after I released her, she grasped my arm for some support as we moved faster. When we appeared before Luffy and Nami, this huge grin was on Luffy as he soon leaped to us and gave us a big hug.

"So glad you both finished!" The cheer was heartwarming to hear as I felt the grip from Perona grow and Luffy must have noticed as he withdrew. "Please sit!" We were both directed to sit and Perona was groaning out in exasperation from it, causing me to chuckle.

"Well, I will let it slide that it's past nine." Nami stated out with an impressed look on her face before moving to stand before us. "Tonight we will head back to the house so you can rest. Tomorrow morning will be the announcement for the winner." The words lingered as she left and Luffy grinned at us both with hands gripping each of ours.

"I am so happy you worked together." A smile found us both before our idol pulled back when Nami hollered for him. "Get some rest you two!" We agreed with a hand up before she huffed out with head facing up so she could view the stars.

"We finished it." My words came out as I gave a nudge to her and she laughed lightly.

"Yeah…" The voice was soft before dark amber eyes viewed me and a smile was on her. "Thanks for keeping your promise."

"I don't go back on my word with my friends." The grumble left me as I stood up and stretched my arms above my head. "We should go before you get too relaxed and don't want to move, ever." A laugh left her before standing on her legs and started following after me as we moved where our car was probably waiting since Luffy left this way.

"I'm going to sleep good tonight! Oh, but so sore tomorrow!" A whine left her and this chuckle left me before avoiding her little hits. "Don't laugh at me!" The two of us were laughing by the time we reached the car though.

Tomorrow is the big day.


	10. Episode 10: Final Elimination

_**A/N:: Sorry for the delay! My internet decided not to work when I was going to post!**_

 _ **Sadly, this is the last chappie! BUT since I am really trying to get back into everything there should be updates coming soon! X3**_

 _ **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!**_

 _ **\^o^/**_

* * *

 **Dating Show: One Piece Edition**

 **Episode 10: Final Elimination**

* * *

When we had arrived home, we were notified to be up at nine so it could give us time to rest up enough for tomorrow. My sleep was restless as I couldn't stop thinking about it, but I did catch some sleep since I felt like that every night before elimination. This was a bit different though.

We found out who gets a chance!

My nerves were rattling with adrenaline as I anticipated on what was to come, so I had rolled out of bed to get clothes on. It did not take too long to slip on a simple shirt and jeans before my usual tall socks and boots. A hand went through my hair as I stood there with eyes casted down as I tried to prepare myself. The resounding noise of a door opening and closing was caught by my ears and I straightened up.

Let's do this.

Making my way out the door I noticed that Perona was talking to Nami in the middle of the hall, between the staircases. Eyes from both of them glanced to me before I was waved over by Nami. My feet carried me as I soon joined them and got confused amber eyes before the woman in charge spoke.

"You will wait in the kitchen." My eyebrow raised and she crossed arms with a look. "Problem?"

"Ah? No, not at all." I shook hands as I noticed she was being antsy as well on the whole reveal.

"Good." That was her last word before turning and going down the stairs and towards the room on the right which led to the kitchen/dining/pool door area.

"What was that all about?"

"Something about Luffy not telling her who yet and merely stated I go out to the pool and you the kitchen." A shrug rolled from her shoulders with hands out as she was just as baffled as I am. "I guess we will find out."

"I guess so." My hand moved to softly grip her shoulder and I let a smile come to me. "Good luck, Perona."

"Yeah, to you too, Zoro." A smile found her as she gripped at my arm before I held my hand out so she could move first down the stairs. We split ways at the dining room as she went out the door towards the pool and I went to the kitchen.

Confusion swirled in me as I wasn't sure what was going on. Usually elimination is by the pool and the sunroom, but here I was in the kitchen about to grab a water bottle. A bit of disappointment came from me as I thought that maybe they were doing it separate to let the eliminated one down more easily. What if that person was me? I mean, I know I'm not great and all, but I try. Though, I'm sure Perona and everyone else gave their all. Well… maybe everyone except Bonney and Alvida, but who knows? Maybe they did?

Would I have to seriously consider Law's offer?

Ugh… kind of makes me cringe because I could almost feel the sadism roll off of him.

Plus, I don't think I would be ready right away. I mean… pouring my heart out for Luffy and then being declined would probably make me wait out the dating waters for a while. This was actually really putting me down and I wasn't sure how I would face dartbrow and his comical jokes about uselessly chasing after idols.

My elbow rested on the counter as I felt my face enter into the palm of my hand. This was so depressing to think about that I just didn't want to face it yet.

"Zoro…" My name brought me out of my thoughts as I looked to the side to see big brown eyes staring right at me.

"Ah… Luffy?" I asked out and straightened up with a glance to the pool door. "I thought you were with Perona?" Hair flopped when he shook his head before grinning and hopping over to me with that adorable grin.

"Nope, Nami is." Confusion must have been on my face as he chuckled out before arms reached and then hands linked behind my head. "I'm here for a reason." I gave him a look before something clicked in my brain and I felt heat flutter to me cheeks.

"I—?"

"Yep!" The chirp left him as he pulled me down for a hug and my whole being seemed to have a million butterflies fluttering around under my skin.

My arms moved, leaving the water bottle behind, to wrap around his waist as I held onto him tight whilst lifting him and moving my body left and right. A grin was splitting my face as I felt laughter leave me and he joined with wiggles to his body as he couldn't reach the ground. Joy filled me as I began to twirl, making him squeal with delight and legs wrapping around my waist as he pulled back to see my face. That grin made the whole place light up and I couldn't help but shove my face into his neck to breathe in his scent.

"Zoro's my boyfriend now!" He exclaimed, probably to the cameraman, with a laughing fest finding him before I began setting him down so he could stand. Hands found my face as he laid a kiss on my nose and chuckled when my face flushed red. The door from the pool side resounded out and we pulled away as I noticed Perona appear into view with a smile at us. Something seemed to have clicked as Luffy moved to the girl to give her a hug. "Thanks, Perona! You are also an amazing person! I'm sorry though…" the last part was soft as he spoke it out and she patted his head.

"Its fine, Luffy. I kind of already knew." This look on her face had him excusing himself and I went around the counter to stand before her. "You really were a formidable foe, but it seems I really lost a chance, especially on this last challenge."

"Ah?" I asked out in confusion at her words and she smiled to me, hiding the sadness she felt.

"I noticed the look he was giving you when you brought me along with you instead of just finishing. You really are a great guy and friend. I'm glad to have met you…" Her voice was soft and I gave a smile towards her before moving to bring her into a hug with arms around her shoulders. "You better make him happy or I will have to beat you up!" Her voice shook lightly with fingers gripping my shirt as she put up a front, I laughed though at the threat.

"I will try my best. Thanks, Perona." Those two words were said in a light whisper as I held her to me as she tried to control her shoulders.

"You jerk, I'm so happy when I'm supposed to be so upset." A snort left me at hearing that before pulling back whilst moving a hand to wipe tears away.

"You're going to ruin your cake face." A pout flared onto her as she punched me lightly a couple of times. In a way, it felt like having a little sister and I'm the jerk brother to make her cry. Go figure.

"I need to go pack, but Luffy and you will definitely get my number. I want to be taken to extravagant places too!" She had pulled away with a nose in the air as she began sautéing off, leaving me to laugh out loud.

"I will make sure of that." The smile was seen as she left the room and I stood there with a rub to my neck. "Geez…"

"Date-o!" A flying body came out at me and I had just enough time to catch him as arms flailed around me with excitement.

"Ah?! Come on! I just went through a lot yesterday!" I complained lightly and he began to laugh with pats to my cheeks.

"Yeah, but I think you barely feel tired from it really. You just like to nap!" A grin was on him as he hit spot on and I grumbled lightly whilst looking away. "I'm hu~ngry!"

"You're _always_ hungry!"

"Nami made me skip second breakfast!"

"There's no such thing!" We went back and forth before I was nudging a finger into his cheek as he called me cute again when I flared up in embarrassment from something he said.

"This will be our first official date, though, Zoro!"

That was true…

"Fine, but don't drag me across town today, I am a little sore from yesterday." I told him with a stern look and he raised his hand up as the other grabbed mine.

"Hai! Hai! Laser tag here we come!"

"What?! W-wait!"

There I was, dragged off into a Mercedes as he shot off with what he had planned because he had to make it extra special. Then I about pummeled him for commenting on my blushing again.

He's going to be the death of me, but that's okay… I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **ボ** **ーナス**

"What, dartbrow?" My eyebrow twitched at my blonde co-worker as he started at me over my cubical wall with a noise leaving him.

"Isn't your idol boyfriend paying for everything now?" I furrowed my eyerbows at his question whilst turning in my chair to face him and crossed my arms.

"What ya talking about?"

"Well, since your boyfriend is all famous he makes a lot of money, why keep working? It's not like you really need to now or maybe work somewhere else?" He questioned with that blue eye staring me down and a lollipop stick being gnawed as it was almost time for him to have a smoke break.

"Trying to get rid of me, shitface?" The question left me and even though a twitch came from him, he ignored the name and put an arm on the wall to put his chin on it.

"No seriously. Why keep working here?"

"I like it here and I have something good going."

"Yeah, Ms. Nico is very happy that you brought Usopp along." A hum left me at the mention of the name and I leered to him.

"Oh? You want to discuss your office affair here?" Sanji's whole demeanor changed as his cheeks flared red and he began to stutter out.

"Sh-shut it, marimo! He is _**not**_ my boyfriend!" My hand waved out as I laughed loudly from his whole jittering body that had moved so he could show a fist at me.

"Sure, sure." The words left me as he had to cool himself down with a few more choice words towards me before letting out a sigh.

"I need a smoke."

"Take your boyfriend with you." Another fit left him as I had to cover my mouth from laughing out again. It was quite entertaining to see him do and then I remembered how I needed to finish up and meet up Luffy for dinner.

After three months of being together and him dragging me out of the state or country for a weekend or two, Perona joining at one point, he is still trying to convince me to move into a bigger and nicer apartment or townhome. I deny it immediately because I want to do it on my own, but with him stopping in for weeks at a time it's starting to get cramped. Tonight will probably include begging and warm kisses, I may just have to give in.

Plus, I could never leave work especially with a new torture method for the cheesehead, since he still brings up the show and that damn picture.

I'm glad that I won because this has been the happiest I have ever been.

I'm definitely in love with you, Luffy.


End file.
